Trial Ant-ics
Roles Starring * Sniffles * The Ants Featuring * Lumpy * Stone * Toothy * Licky Appearances * Disco Bear * Pop * Nugget * Howdy * Fatty (Pig) Plot Sniffles is walking around and sees an ant hill. He is hungry and decides to get some ants from the ant hill, slithering his tongue in and getting his tongue caught by the Ant Family using a stapler. Sniffles tries to pull out but can’t, and struggles as the ants than start preparing to lace his tongue in cooking oil. Suddenly, right as the ants are about to light their match, Disco Bear, as a cop, intervenes and convinces the Ant Family to go to court. Sniffles smiles as the ants are forced into agreeing, confident that there’s no way the ants can win in a courtroom. Meanwhile it is shown that Licky gets jury duty, but got his tongue jammed in Pop's sink erator (and a annoyed Pop is seen trying to pry the tongue out with a screw driver) and so is absent from the courtroom initially. At court, Sniffles, with his defendant Toothy, shows a picture of the ants about to burn him at stake. A quite graphic picture at that. The picture initially turns the case against the ants. However, the prosecutor, who is Stone, responds by showing a slide show with crude and evil depictions of Sniffles as a monster doing horrible things to ants like destroying ant hills, devouring hundreds of ants sadistically, and burning ants to death with a magnifying glass. They also show a rather baroque picture of sniffle's tongue snatching their father away from them. Sniffles thinks the drawings as silly (except the last one which makes him sweat a bit), but Lumpy, the judge, is moved by it and even sheds with mixed reactions from the jury which happens to consist of a mixture of carnivores and herbivores. Fatty is seen drinking a huge jug of water. Toothy however, moves to counter their image by showing a few images of what the ants have done to other tree friends simply over accidental damages. The most notable being Mom being pinned to her garden with thumb tacks as she is eaten inside out by the ant family. The ant family, panicked tries to counter with crude illustrations of scoops destroying their tunnels but it isn't that terribly effective. The jury is split, but leaning heavily towards Sniffles at this point. Toothy is aware of this and is hugging his suit case with great pride, but Sniffles is not nearly as convinced. Sniffles believes the ants to still be winning the case. Lumpy hits the gavel and lets either side have one last defense before judgement. Sniffles, much to Toothy's Shock is the one to raise up for a last defense. Toothy is gravely worried and hesitant to show the picture Sniffles slips him after looking at it, but does so after Sniffles glares at him and Toothy feels pressured to show it despite his better judgement. Sniffles, with a cheeky grin and a stick, points to his own picture that shows a natural food web. A realistic one. Suddenly his gleeful expression, thinking he won the case with an unbeatable argument, turns to one of complete horror as booing from the jury box starts after multiple characters, such as Fatty who connects the dots while looking at Howdy's teeth and realizes the implications that Sniffles overlooked. Sniffles basically is advocating cannibalism. This turns the whole court against Sniffles as the jury booes him while throwing their food (including Fatty's huge bottle of soda which is empty) and Lumpy hits the gavel and unanimously declare Sniffles guilty as a large list of charges and punishments begins rolling from Lumpy's desk. However, as Sniffles is just frozen in fear and curls up and Toothy is seen under his desk gnawing anxiously at the legs, Licky finally arrives with a wet, mangled and dirty tongue. Licky, oblivious to the commotion, notices the Ant Family after looking around for something to eat (having not eaten at all) and starts moving his tongue through the jury box and touches something moving that he assumes to be the ants, but is actually a vindicated Stone, who is happy to have won the case for the ants but doesn't notice the tongue that just looped around his neck. Suddenly he gets dragged from his table by an overtly eager Licky under the jury's chairs, knocking over his table with the Ant Family on it. Most of the Ant Family survive the fall, but the baby ant smashed its head into smithereens (but the thorax and abdomen stay intact). The distressed mother ant, picks up the baby and begins start plotting revenge with her two remaining kids. Everyone shall die. Lumpy, irritated by the difficulty of focusing on his charge list, starts pounding the gavel with one hand, while writing with the other hand in extreme determination. But the rambling and chaos only gets worse. Stone is dragged under the jury tables, getting crushed and smashed by jury chairs and other tree friends as they get knocked about by Stone's body being dragged under their chairs, causing Fatty to trip over and fall on Toothy's desk. Toothy is crushed by the sheer weight, blasting his eyes out. However, Toothy survives only to find himself pinned under the table and struggles to get out from under the desk. One of Toothy's eyes flies into Lumpy's mouth as his gavel and hand is on fire (Lumpy doesn't seem a bit affected by that), causing Lumpy to choke and reflexively throw his gavel at the Jury box. The other eye ricochets, gets set on fire by the gavel and hits Licky who is still clinging to the bar. The gavel falls from mid-air, hitting Nugget in the head. Nugget is set on fire and flips out, setting other jury members on fire with him and flinging Licky into the air. Nugget's head and body then explodes, but his limbs reduce into fried chicken that falls into Howdy's lap. Howdy, who was sleeping the whole time, awakens and just starts eating the chicken. Licky is flung over a bar and Stone starts getting hung by Licky's tongue. Luckily, Licky's already mangled tongue snaps, freeing Stone but not before he starts falling. The Ant Family is in the process of lacing the whole court room in kerosene when Stone falls on them, killing the whole Ant Family. An injured Stone sees their dead bodies and loses his mind as he starts attacking a seemingly unstressed Howdy who is carelessly eating Nugget's fried limbs. Stone targets him and mauls him in a frenzy as a burning skeleton of Licky who is on fire falls by Stone, setting Stone aflame and tearing half of his right leg off while a mangled Howdy who just twitches in agony gets impaled in the head by Licky's flaming bones. Toothy somehow realizes Sniffles is near and calls for him, with his free hand stretching out. Sniffles is snapped out of his shock by this, but ignores Toothy after a brief conflict on whether to help toothy or rid of his charges before someone else gets to them. Believing he can still get out of his punishment, he walks over to the large list of charges just strewn about on the ground, crumples them into a large ball and throws it in the direction he thinks is the trash only to hit Stone and incinerate him far harder than before. Stone loses his balance and falls into the kerosene trail the Ant Family left, finally having succumbed to the fire. The whole courtroom starts to blaze and causes suffocating fumes to fill the room. Toothy is rendered unconscious from the smog while Fatty, who never got off the smashed table, starts boiling up and explodes from the inside from all the heat, splattering his remains and Toothy's remains all over the courtroom. One of Toothy's teeth impales Sniffles, ripping off one of his arms. In panic, Sniffles tries to run out of the courtroom, only to find the way blocked by a broken bar. Sniffles starts coughing from the fumes but sees a hole in the roof. He tries to use his tongue to latch onto a bar which turns out to be weak and splintery. The bar cracks and Sniffles rapidly retracts it, cutting up his tongue through the cracked wood. Sniffles bleeds heavily from his splinter-mangled tongue before looking up in horror and screaming in panic as a massive wooden bar crushes his nose. He however hasn't been crushed by it, narrowly balancing the whole roof on his head. However, the other tooth of Toothy's ricochets into the back of Sniffle's leg, disrupting his balancing and causing the whole body with the rest of the courthouse to crash down upon him as he screams to his death. Moral An eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth! Fates Deaths # Nugget is fried to death by a flaming gavel. # Lumpy chokes to death. # Baby Ant falls on its head. # The Ant Family is smashed by Stone's body (3 deaths). # Licky is burnt to the bone by a flaming eye. # Howdy is impaled by flaming bones. # Stone is burned to death. # Toothy dies from fume poisoning. # Fatty boils up and explodes. # Sniffles is crushed by a massive wooden bar. Injuries # Licky's tongue gets jammed in a sink erator. # Stone is dragged under multiple chairs and nearly hung by Licky's tongue. # Toothy's eyes get blasted out. # Lumpy's hand catches fire from hitting the gavel in frustration. # The Ant Family is flung to the ground. # Sniffles's arm gets impaled by Toothy's tooth. # Sniffles gets his tongue mangled and splintered by wood. Goofs * Some of the deaths are inconsistent with usual character traits (For instance, this is the only episode thus far where Licky dies from being set on fire) Trivia Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 79 Episodes Category:Articles in need of images